Since the Day She Turned Thirteen
by lalalalalaj
Summary: This story is about Harry and hermione's daughter and her brothers and her friends and the adventures they go on from being harry potters children their own drama of being teens,bad summery 1st fic will put more backround info on how H/Hr got together.
1. Chapter 1

Since the Day She Turned Thirteen

Since the Day She Turned Thirteen

The light breeze gently blew in through the kitchen window, making the sheer curtains sway along with it. A young girl about the age of sixteen stood leaning against the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal.

Her loose brown curls that would generally fall down her back were up in a high pony tail. She was wearing a light yellow T-shirt, and a pair of tight faded blue jeans. On her feet she wore a simple pair of yellow flip flops.

"JANE!" hearing this Jane looked up with her emerald green eyes, just in time to see her mother walking into the kitchen.

Jane is pretty much the 25 years younger version of her mother. Hermione with her light brown hair was the same shade as Jane's only Hermione's was bushier. Everything was pretty much identical except for their eyes, Jane's emerald green eyes, the only physical trait that she inherited from her father, people would say, contrasted her mothers chocolate ones.

"Yeah mum?" Jane said.

"Are you ready to go, your grandfather will be here shortly to pick you up?"

Hermione asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm ready all I have to do is go upstairs and grab my purse."

"Alright sweetie you better go now. You know how my father is about being on time." Hermione replied jokingly.

Jane laughed. "Yeah, always be 10 minuets early." Jane said as she put her bowl in the sink to get washed.

"Yes, that's my father for you." Hermione said lightly laughing at her daughter's remark, as Jane walked out the door to go to her room.

Jane walked down the hall and headed up the large spiral stair case at the main entrance of the house. The Potter residence was a very large white, three story light house. The house itself was very old and sat upon a cliff and also on the edge of a forest.

The Potter family was a really wealthy, but modest family. There are five people in the Reed family. Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Potter have been married for twenty years now.

When Jane reached the top of the stairs she walked down the hall passing by the Potter family library. The Potter family library was about four times the size of any house hold library in this day and age. It has floor to ceiling book shelves, and books on almost every topic. Hermione's love for books that she passed down to her two oldest children is what inspired Harry to create this library for her as their one Year anniversary present. The room itself was full of many colors and has a very cozy feel to it. The amazing ocean view from the window seat and a big cozy recliner are Jane's favorite places in the library.

As she looks around the room she sees that her older brother is occupying her favorite chair, she smiles as she sees what he's reading: The History of Healing.

James David Potter is the oldest of three children and is seventeen years old. He has short black hair, he is tall, muscular, with broad shoulders. He is said to be a spiting image of his grandfather James at his age. He is interested in the medical field and is hoping to study to become a Healer when he graduates Hogwarts. He's an great student, and makes strait O's which makes his. He is one to play by the rules, except from time to time when he is with his four best friends, Cameron Longbottum, Steven Gobs, Rickie Thomas, and Kate Richards his girl best friend. But all together he is known to be the golden boy of Potterage Academy

All of a sudden she hears blaring music coming from somewhere, so she decides to investigate. She walks down the hall passes her room and looks into the doorway of her younger brother Jake's room, to see him sitting on the floor with his best friend Patrick Weasley, the son of Ronal and Luna Weasley, paying video games. Since both Hermione and Harry grew up in the muggle world and since Hermione parents are both muggles they have a lot of muggle and magical appliances.

Jacob Harry Potter is the youngest of the three children he is 13 years old. He has messy blackish brown hair that hangs in his green eyes and is told to be the perfect mixture of his mother and fathers looks. He love's photography, as you can tell from his room. His red and gold walls are covered with cameras and pictures that he or someone else has taken over the years. He is not one for academics and studying like his siblings, he takes after his dad and loves Quidditch more than school. He is a total trouble maker and his partner in crime is his best friend Patrick.

"Turn it down, NOW!" Jane yelled trying to be herd over the blaring music. Jacob and Patrick looked up and the same time and Jake just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Hey sis, you need something." He said in a cocky attitude.

"Just turn the music down and get a life besides video games!" Jane said walking out.

"I have a life, video games, my camera, and girls, and if I might add, it's a pretty good one from my point of view." Jake retorted as her turned down the music.

Patrick just laughed at this comment.

Jane walked down the hallway back to her room. When she entered the room she was greeted with the familiar bookshelf covered purple walls and her queen size, four poster, white canopy bed. She walks past her bed to the large window to grab her purse. As she bends down to grab her purse from the comfortable window seat cushion she glances through the large window, and sees that it's raining, again.

She has lived in England her whole life and it rains constantly but she never gets tired of it. She loves the rain. When it rains she loves to curl up in her window seat and read until dinner, or she will just go up into her tower and onto her balcony to watch the storm.

As she turns to leave she takes one good look outside again too see that it's pouring really hard. _I hope grandpa gets here ok._ She thought to herself.

She heads back down the hallway and down the large stair case to meet her grandfather. When she gets down stairs she sees that he is not here yet so she goes down the hall to her fathers study to see what he's doing.

As she walks into the study she is greeted with many large pictures of her and her family growing up. She knocks on the frame of the door and with this her father looks up from the papers he had been working on.

Harry James Potter has short black messy hair he's tall, and has emerald green eyes that he passed on to all three of his children.

"Hey Janie, what's up." Harry said smiling up at his daughter.

"Oh nothing just waiting for grandpa so I decided I would come and see what you're working on." Jane stated simply.

"Oh, well I bet David will be here soon he's never late. Always 10 minutes early actually." Harry said.

"Well I'm just working on some paper work from the Bonsloth case." Harry stated as Jane started to walk in to go sit down at the chair in front of her father's desk.

Harry is the head of the Auror department now since Kingsley retired.

"You're still working on that one?" Jane asked.

"Yes fraid so the we just found some more…"

DING DONG!

"Information, well I guess you better be off, your grandpas here. So what are you going to go do with him anyway?" Harry said getting up to give Jane a hug goodbye.

"Yeah, uhmm were are going out to lunch so I will be back in about two to three hours because I am guessing he will want to talk to me about school and Quidditch and stuff." Jane said as she gave her father a hug and presided to walk out the door.

"See you latter dad."

Jane walked back down the hall to the main entrance. When she did not see her grandpa she walked into the living room. There she saw Hermione and David sitting on the couch waiting for her to arrive.

Seeing his granddaughter he got up giving her a big bear hug.

"How are you pumpkin" David Granger said.

David was a tall man with short, strait brown hair.

"Ok well we best be off we don't want to loose our reservations now do we?" David said giving his daughter a hug and began to walk towards the front door.

"No, grandpa we don't, ok I will be back home in a little while, see you latter mum." Jane said reaching the door she gave Hermione a hug and walked out the door her grandfather was holding open for her, but not before she grabbed the umbrella.

Jane and her grandpa walked out the door down the porch steps and to her grandpa's car.

When they got into the car and put their seat belts on David began to drive.

"So Jane where is it that you want to go to lunch?" David asked.

"Umm, wait I thought that you said that we had reservations?" Jane inquired.

"Well, yes we have reservations at your favorite restaurant but I just wanted to see if that is where you still want to go." David said looking at her.

"Hah, of coarse it is..." Jane screamed pointing at a car they were seconds away from crashing into. "GRANDPA!" Jane screamed before everything went back.


	2. authors note

Okay like I said I'm new at this I have had this story in my mind for a while I was too lazy to write it down until I had to for a project in honors lit

Okay like I said I'm new at this I have had this story in my mind for a while I was too lazy to write it down until I had to for a project in honors lit. I will add more detail to it. I will post another story with how Harry and Hermione got together also. This first chapter was mostly background info on where they live and what they look like here is the family tree of a sort to make it less confusing as it goes along.

Harry-Hermione

James David Potter.17

Jane(to Jack and Harry also known as Janie) Lily Potter. 15

Jacob Harry Potter. 13

Ronal-Luna

Marcus-21

Sandra-19

Bobby-16

Suzy-14

Patrick-13

Ginny-Draco

Nick-15

Nick and Riley are twins.

Riley-15

Molly-12

Friends

Cameron Longbottum-James best Friend-17

Steven Gobs-James Friend-17

Ricky Thomas-James Friend-Kate's Best Friend-17

Kate Richards-Ricky's Best Friend-17

All five of these kids are really close. They are like James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Lily.

Jack Gabin-Jane's Best Friend-15

Jack and Jane are Best friends and, Riley is Jane's Best Friend that is a girl and Nick is Jack's Best Friend that is a boy.

Jacob and Partrick are best friends.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: okay so this story from here on out is when Jane is in Acoma because of the car accident

AN: okay so this story from here on out is when Jane is in Acoma because of the car accident. Jane is remembering all of the important events in her life and stuff like that I just wanted to clear that up annnnd if you guys want I will put more chapters in when this is done more little one shots of Jane and Jack.

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPH

"Janie honey wake up, guess what day it is." With hearing this an 11 year old Jane shot up in bed smiling broadly. Jumping out of bed she yells "It's my first day of Hogwarts!"

"That it is, so what is it that my little love is going to want for her last breakfast made by her amazing father?" said a four year younger Harry Potter as he flexed his muscles and laughing along with his daughter.

"OHH waffles of course!" Jane said with huge green eyes.

"Ok, Janie go get ready in your uniform and it will be ready when you get down stairs." Her father said as he walked out of the room to leave his daughter to get dressed, but before he reached the door he turned and said. "You are already packed right?"

"Are you kidding me I have been packed for two weeks now!" said Jane excitedly.

"Well of coarse you have, you would not be your mothers daughter if not." Harry said laughing.

"Heyyyy, I'm not that bad. Either way she's just excited." Hermione said defensively, trying to hide her smile.

Harry chuckled and replied "if you said so love." Then giving his wife a small peck on the lips.

"Alright so I will just get these bags and take then down stairs to the front entrance." Hermione said waving her wand and then an invisible force picked up the bags and walked out the door.

Hermione turned to her daughter and said "You all ready to go honey?"

"Yeah I am super excited. But…" Jane said but trailed of at the end.

"But what honey" Hermione asked concerned.

"I'm just scared that I won't make any friends." Jane said sadly.

Raping her daughter in a hug Hermione said "Of coarse you are going to make friends your one amazing little girl, and besides you will have both of your best friends with you. I mean Riley and Nick will be there with you."

With this reminder Jane began to smile again. "Yeah, you're right, so when are we leaving?" Jane asked.

"Well of coarse you have to get dressed first but then we have the hard task of getting you brother ready and then breakfast. But as soon as that is all done we will drive up to Kings Cross"

"Ok, but why can't you and daddy drive us there?" Jane asked hopefully.

"No, sorry sweetie we can't, first of all it would take forever, and it's one experience that you have to go through it's on the train that I first met your dad and uncle Ron." Hermione said giving her daughter another quick hug before walking out the door to let her get dressed.

Two hours latter the five Potters stand at the entrance to platform 9 3/4th.

"Ok James, Janie you ready for school?" Harry said looking at his two oldest children.

"Yeah dad I'm ready I cant wait until Quidditch starts though its going to be amazing Ricky said that he is going to try out this year so it should be awesome." Said a very excited thirteen year old James.

"Well tell him we said good luck. But James do not forget that studies come first." Hermione said sternly then turning to Jane and said "That goes for you too missy."

"Well duh! mom either way I don't think that Katie will let me get behind she would end up pestering me till I do my work anyway," James said rolling his eyes as his mother smiled.

"I always liked her," Hermione said beaming.

"Now boarding, now boarding!" said the voice over the intercom.

"Alright kids I guess this is good bye" Harry said giving Jane a hug as Hermione gave James one. Then they traded as Harry hugged James, Harry said "Watch over you sister will you?" "Of coarse dad always." James said giving his dad one last hug and then giving a nine year old Jacob a high five. "Alright bye you guys see you at Christmas" James said boarding the train with his trunk in tow.

"You are going to do just fine honey; you are going to have a blast." Hermione said starting to tear up.

"I know I am just going to miss you guys." Jane said giving her mom, dad, and brother one last hug before boarding the train.

Stepping on the train she walks down the rows of compartments until she spots her brother and he points in another direction so she questioningly turns to look in the direction he was pointing and see two blonde kids one boy and one girl waving at her seeing this she runs to the girl and gives her a hug.

"Riley, I haven't seen you in a month; tell your parents you are never going on vacation in Hawaii again." Said Jane hugging her best friend.

"I'll see what I can do Janie." Said a Beaming Riley.

Jane then turned to the Blonde boy who was about a half a head taller than her.

"Hey Janie, its good to see you." Nick said giving her a bear hug.

With this they all took their seats.

About 4 hours latter they had arrived and were pulling up to what Jane thought to be the biggest castle she had ever seen.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Nick said not taking his eyes off of the castle.

"Alright, children lets all get out of the boats and when you get into the main entrance wait there until I get there to tell you where to go next." Hagrid said smiling down at Jane.

"Alright let's go you guys" said Riley anxiously fallowing the kid in font of her out of the boats and to the front doors of the school.

Once in the school the teacher told then to go up the stairs into the Great hall where they would be sorted.

Jane started to head op the stairs when she tripped. She closed her eyes thinking that she would hit the floor in pain when she felt two arms around her waist catching her before she fell, helping her steady herself. When she looked up she was greeted with piercing blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked.

Jane just continued to stair at him. His piercing blue eyes accented his golden brown hair that fell into his eyes slightly. He had nice tanned skin telling her that he spent most of his summer outside. He was taller than her by only about 2 inches.

"Hello, are you alright?" he repeated looking at her with a funny face.

"Huh? Oh sorry, yeah I'm fine" extending her hand for him to shake, he did. Then she added "my names Jane, but you can call me Janie what's yours" Jane said blushing.

"Jack Gabin, nice to meet you. Is it your first year at Hogwarts?" Jack said smiling.

"Yeah it is, but my brother goes here, he's thirteen, and I'm also here with my two other friends." Jane said.

"Cool me too; maybe we can all be friends?" Jack said shyly.

"Yeah that would be great. Here let me introduce you to Riley and Nick they are just over there." Jane said pointing to the blonde twins.

Jane grabbed his hand and dragged him over to them but as she did this she did not notice the pink tent that now was visible on the boys checks from the gesture.

"Riley, Nick this is Jack Gabin." Jane said smiling.

Nick was first to extend his had to Jack and Jack shook it saying "nice you meet you."

Nick nodded and then Riley shook his hand too. Then they to walk to the dinning hall the boys in front talking adamantly about Quidditch, hitting it off right away. The girls hung back a little Riley grabbing Jane's hand before she could fallow the boys.

"He is sooooo cute where did you find him?" Riley asked beaming.

"Yeah he is, and he is super nice he saved me from making a fool of my self buy tripping up the stairs in front of everyone." Jane said smiling to herself. Not knowing that she just met her best friend.


	4. Chapter 3

Jane woke up early Saturday morning smiling

Jane woke up early Saturday morning smiling. She looked down at the end of her bed to see a whole bunch of presents there making her smile even more. She opened the first one it was from her older brother James she ripped off the paper and found a new Quidditch jersey from her favorite team Brazil, with this she squealed mentally making a note to thank her brother.

In the next bed over Riley woke up to her best friends squeal remembering that it was her birthday and recognizing that she was opening her presents she jumped on the bed next to Jane and gave he a hug.

"Happy Birthday Jane! Oh open mine next." Riley said jumping off the bed and got into her closet to get Jane's present and jumping back on to the bed.

When they were done opening all the presents that got dressed and made their way down stairs to the common room to find Nick and Jack they found then when they hit the end of the stair case. Jack was waiting at the bottom of the stair case where as Nick was watching Patrick and Jacob playing chess and complaining that he had to get up to early.

"I still don't see why we had to get up early I mean it's just her birthday and on top of that it's her birthday all day so I could have slept longer and woke up at twelve and said happy birthday and would have been just fine but you just had to get up early." Nick wined and Jack just rolled his eyes.

"Well thank you Nick that makes me feel very loved." Jane said sarcastically.

"Oh hi Jane Happy Birthday." Nick said as his sister smacked him on the back of the head.

Jack came up to Jane and gave her a big hug and said "Happy Birthday Janie." Jane smiled her thanks.

"Ok so I say we head to breakfast because after that I'm kidnapping you and taking you out." Jack said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked nervously.

"I have the whole day planed it's a surprise and I am not telling you what it is. So hurry up so that we can get to breakfast. "Jack said laughing at her pouting face and grabbing her had to drag her to the Great hall.

Once in the Great hall she saw her little brother who was now in his first year at Hogwarts come up and give her present and a hug which the whole thing ended up being a prank at this she rolled her eye. _I should have seen that coming._ She thought to herself. She spotted her older brother who was now fifteen, with his friends at the head of the Gryffindor table in the Great hall, she walked up to him he saw her coming and gave her a hug.

"Happy Birthday Jane, did you like your gift?" James asked.

"I loved it thank you so much James you didn't have to do that I know how much those jerseys are." Jane said sincerely.

"He smiled and said "I wanted to and it was no problem."

"Alright but thanks I will see you latter, Jack has this surprise for me and he has the whole day planed out." Jane said with a smile.

About an hour latter she found her self with Jack walking down the street in the near by village.

"Ok so do I get any hints?" Jane asked looking up into Jacks piercing blue eyes that she loved so much his golden brown hair falling into then slightly before he shakes his head to swoop them to the side before simply saying "No".

"Ok Stay right here for a second I will be right back." He said before she had the chance to pout anymore. _God she can get me to do almost anything with that face _he thought with a smile on his face as he walked towards the local bakery_._

When Jack returned to Jane he had a picnic basket in hand and a smile on his face.

"So we are going on a picnic?" Jane asked while he just nodded the Jane add "exactly where is it that you expect up to eat a picnic at its raining outside!" Jane exclaimed.

Jack just laughed and grabbed her hand and started to lead her back to the trail leading up to the school.

When they got to the school Jack lead her around back to the Quidditch field. She smiled in memory of the last game, it was a close one but she kept her record by never letting a goal in, for she was the best goalie that the school has seen in a long time. She made the team when she was in her first year and has not let in a goal since, though with a little help from her brother who is an amazing fullback. Jack was also one of the best strikers in the country.

"Ok, here hold this I will be right back." Jack said handing her the umbrella and the picnic basket, as he ran of in the direction of the storage shed where they keep all of the equipment. A minuet latter he returned holding a large standing umbrella and huge blanket. He set it up and then offered his hand to let her sit on the blanket.

"So you planed all of this?" Jane asked he nodded and then he replied "Do you like it?" "Yeah it's amazing, so what did you make me for lunch?" Jane asked enthusiastically. Jack just rolled his eyes at this and they relied to her question "Good because I have more and no I am not telling you. Well today we will be eating my famous peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, annnd for desert…" Pulling out a cardboard box and lifting the lid. "Lemon Squares" "Ohhhh! I love lemon squares, thanks Jack you're the best." Jane said smiling up at him as he just blushed and then she added "Oh and tell your mom I said thank you" Laughing along with Jane, Jack said defensively "Well I helped" Jane gave him a pointed look then he added "ok fine." Jane smiled triumphantly.

After about thirty minuets they were finished eating and they cleaned up. By then the rain had stopped and the sun was out. They had just finished putting the large umbrella in the shed when he turned to her and said "Ok so I guess I will give you my gift now." Handing her a package. She took it and began opening it and when she had it fully opened a smile began to form on her lips she then pulled out the new pair of keeper gloves out and started to pull them on to find that they were a perfect fit.

Jane flung herself at him and squealed into his ear "Thank you, this is amazing, I needed a new pair!" Jane said with a smile as she released him from her grasp.

"Yeah, no problem, I'm glad that you like them." Jack said with a smile his cheeks tinted slightly pink from her initial reaction.

After a quick game of one on one Quidditch, Jack won, they went for ice cream. They were heading up towards the school after a walk around the village and school grounds.

They were taking the short cut through the Qidditch field when Jack looked down at Jane and frowned when seeing the disappointed look on her face.

"What's wrong did you not have fun today?" Jack asked concerned and slightly doubting his surprise birthday outing for her.

"What? Oh! No no no no no, I had a blast, it was amazing I really loved it. It was the best birthday ever!" Jane said in a rush trying to fake a smile. Jack didn't buy it. Jane tried to keep waling but Jack grabbed her hand and held her back. She turned around to see him staring down at her.

"Then what's wrong?" He questioned again. She sighed "It's nothing" she said.

"If you're upset by it it's not nothing, you're my best friend and if I'm not here to make you feel better than what am I here for? Okay? now out with it." Jack said giving her a pointed stare.

"Fine, but it's silly really. Well when Riley and I were little we would make these goals and well one of them was that we would get our first kiss on our thirteen birthdays, well that obviously didn't work out. So I was just thinking about that, that's all, it was just silly. See it was nothing important." Jane said starting to walk away from her best friend.

Jacks stomach was doing summersaults. "Janie, would you kill me if I was to kiss you right now?" Jack asked nervously his cheeks tinting pink as he stated his question.

Jane looked puzzled but quickly answered before thinking about what she was saying "No, but…" she was not able to Finnish her sentence because Jack quickly silenced her by gently cupping her cheek and lightly kissing her lips. For Jack fireworks were going off in his head but Jane on the other hand barely had time to close her eyes before it was over.

When her eyes fluttered open she saw a very nervous looking Jack, but before he could say anything Jane just simply hugged him and quietly said "Thanks Jack, you are the most amazing best friend in the world." Jack smiled at this, hugged her back, and with that all the awareness that they thought would come evaporated.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: SORRRRRY I got bored and I didn't really want to take the time to do this anymore so I didn't hah oh well but here is another chapter my computer died and I lost the 13 chapters I had sooo I didn't want to type then up again so I will start from scratch now but don't forget to review cause if that happens I'm more likely to update more._

_Chapter 4(I think)_

_It was now summer of third year and Jack, Jane, Nick, and Riley where out in the field behind Jacks house looking at the stars. _

_Hearing a sigh Jack looks to his left to see Jane looking back at him. He gives her a questioning look and asks "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing I'm just thinking about how school is starting again in a couple of days and we wont be able to come out here and look at the stars anymore." Jane replies._

"_Well there's always Hogwarts." Nick says butting into the conversation._

"_Yeah but that's not the same its better here, more comfortable, and also we are less likely to get in trouble for staying out to late here." Jane says in a matter of fact tone._

"_She's right I'm going to miss it here this year." Riley says, then jumps up, startling everyone._

"_What is it?" Jack asks in a worried tone._

"_We are SOOO dead, Nick come on we have to go, we promised mum we would be home at 8:30 and its 9:14 now." Riley said while half dragging her brother into the Gabin house hold to the floo connection._

"_BYE!" Riley yells over her shoulder._

"_BYE, SEE YOU TOMARROW!" Jack yells back._

_Jack looks over at Janie and smiles seeing her look up at the stars in awe agian._

"_What do you think is going to happen this year?" Jane asks not looking away from the stars._

_Jack continues to look at her for a couple of moments before she turns to him giving him a questioning look. Jack then replies "I'm not sure but I hope that we win the Quidditch cup again but then again with your brothers and you of course we will." _

_Jane looks a little disappointed with his answer but covers it up quickly. BAM!_

"_DAMN IT DANIEL WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS COME HERE WHEN YOUR DRUNK! THE CHILDREN ARE RIGHT OUTSIDE FOR MERLINS SAKES!" They heard Jacks mother yell._

"_What's going on?" Jane asked as her and Jack jumped up and started towards the back door. Before they had the chance to reach it however Jack grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her round to the side of the house._

"_What are we doing, what's going on?" Jane asked giving him a questioning look._

"_Nothing just don't worry about it. it's just my uncle and he's drunk, I don't want you to be around him like that come on lets go through my window okay?" Jack says while pleading with his eyes for Jane to understand and not question him further. She looks at him for a moment and then takes the hand that he was holding out to her, and lets him boost her up towards his window._

_Once they both are safely through the window, he drags her towards his parents bedroom towards the fire place._

"_You should go home I will see to tomorrow, okay?" Jack says pleadingly._

"_Yeah, okay, but we are talking about this tomorrow right?" Jane asks._

"_Sure sure, ill see you tomorrow Janie." Jack says leaning over and giving her a hug._

_Jane turns towards the fire place looks back at him then grabs a hand full of floo powder and yells "POTTER SHORE!" _

_As soon as Jack sees that she is safely through the floo connection home, he runs down stairs to see what is going on. Once he reaches the last step his mother intercepts him._

"_Where is Jane darling?" Jacks mother Lucy asks._

"_I herd uncle Dan so we went around through my window and I sent her home through the floo in your room." Jack said as he sees his mother visibly relax a bit._

"_Okay that was a good idea , but I think you should go upstairs hunny, okay?" Lucy said._

"_Uh, yeah sure is every thing alright?" Jack asks with a concerned expression on his face._

"_Of course but I think its time to go up to bed, goodnight Jacky" Lucy says wrapping him in her thin arms._

_Jack rolls his eyes at her nickname for him and replies "Yeah night mum."_

_Jack races up the stairs to his room. Once he reaches his room he hears more arguing, so he grabs his 4__th__ year Transfiguration book and begins to read. After about 30 minutes he doesn't here anything. __Dan must have left. _he thought. He hears his mothers foot steps coming up the stairs, she comes to his room and peaks her head in the door. 

"Oh your still up you should be getting to bed its almost 10:00." Lucy says as she closes the door behind her as she left.

Jack sighs and pulls on a pair of boxers and a clean white undershirt, then he quickly slips in bed.

After about an hour of tossing and turning he hears more arguing coming from outside, so he slips out of bed and looks out his window, to see his dad and uncle talking about something.

"Kevin you are going to regret the day you didn't choose my side." Dan said with a evil smile and then adds " Its going to cost you your life and that boy of yours too, I will spare Lucy because I have some ways with the new dark lord, but I will never know what she sees in you. Your nothing but a coward taking the easy way out and being an autor, like saint Potter well he's about to get what's coming for him along with his mudblood wife and those brats of his, mark my words. Now I will give you one last chance join me or I will make sure they kill you and your brat." Dan says pulling his wand, but before he has the chance Kevin disarms him and has him against a tree by the neck.

"I will never join you, If you ever so much look at my wife and son again I will not hesitate to banish your bloody arse to Azkaban. As for Harry he is the best damn autor head there has ever been, and man that I have ever met, and I am proud to work with him, and if you ever call Hermione a mudblood again I will hex your arse. AND EVER HARM SO MUCH AS A HAIR ON THOSE CHILDRENS HEAD SO HELP ME GOD I WILL KILL YOU GOT IT!" Kevin yells at his brother, Dan throws his brother off himself. 

Dan Jumps at the chance and tackles him to the ground and says "I will have her, she has always been mine, and you took her away from me she loved me first. I will take him, Jack will see reason I will make him join and see my side of things. I will take away the one person that means the most to him like you did to me. Mark my words he will pay for your actions." Dan finishes chuckling and then apparates away. Leaving Kevin yelling after him.

Kevin then turns to walk in the door, as he does he punches the door jam leaving a dent in the siding. Giving enough time for Jack to run back to his bed jump in and pull the covers over his head. Kevin opens the door to check that Jack is asleep feeling satisfied that he is he closes the door and walks back down stairs. 

Once Jack knows he's gone he yanks the covers off his head and lets out a breath that he had been holding. He rolls over and fall right asleep after an exhausting day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of days passed by quickly with the anticipation of the next school year. It was the night before their first day back at school and everyone was spending it with there family. 

Jack was sitting in his room writing a letter to his girlfriend Alexis Markey, Alex for short.

"Jack can I come in?" Kelvin asked opening the door to Jacks room.

"Uh, yeah sure." Jack replied sitting up against his headboard to give his dad room to sit. Kevin takes the invitation and sits on the edge of Jacks bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Kevin says looking at his son as he scratches the back of his neck like he always does when he is nervous. 

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" Jack asks giving his father a curious look.

"Jane." This simple word made Jack look up so fast it hurt his neck, he automatically started getting nervous.

"What about Jane? is she okay? did anything happen to her? what's going on? what's wrong?" Jack asks all in a rush thinking back to what his uncle said the other day.

"NO! no, nothing's wrong I just wanted to talk to you about her, okay?" Kevin says smiling at his sons reaction. Kevin had come to love all of the Potter children from being close friends of the family, but Jane was always like a daughter to him, and just watching his son with her made him smile.

"Well why didn't you start like that instead of giving me a heart attack." Jack stated simple letting out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding until he started to turn colors from the lack of oxygen. 

"What do you think about her, like what do you feel about her?" Kevin said. Jack just gave him a strange look but started to answer none the less.

"Well she's my best friend in the world, she means the world to me, I would do anything for her, like I said she's my best friend she's amazing and I love her." Jack said the last part slowly and quietly.

"I need you to promise me something Jack, okay?" Kevin says looking his son strait in the eye seeing nothing but truth in his last statement. 

"Okay yeah, what is it?" Jack asks really confused now.

Kevin looks at his son and says. " You have to promise that no matter what you will always protect her no matter what, you said that you would do anything for her and that you love her, right?" Kevin said.

"Of coarse I will always protect her dad what are you talking about, this I really random, but yeah I promise, she's my best friend." Jack said honestly.

"Good, uhmm I will see you tomorrow buddy alright, sleep you will need it, it's a big dad tomorrow." Kevin said.

"Yeah, night dad, see ya tomorrow." Jack said turning off the light on his night stand., and slipping under the covers,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A fourteen year old Jane ran through the hallways of Hogwarts with tears running down her face but determination in her eyes. She had one thing on her mind _I have to find Jack, I have to find Jack. There is only one place he would have gone when something terrible like this happens._

Jane still could not believe what was happening ten minuets ago she was sitting quietly in the library doing her homework when all of a sudden Nick came racing in screaming for her.

_Flashback_

"_Jane! Jane, oh good there you are you got to come quick…" Nick said all out of breath as he rested his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath._

"_Nicolas, don't yell in the library!" Jane said not really hearing anything that he said because it was all said in one rushed breath._

"_No, Jane, you have got to come quick I cant find Jack, after he got the letter he just ran I cant find him anywhere." Nick said with pleading eyes for her to understand._

"_Nick what do you mean, what letter? What's going on what's wring with Jack?" Jane said confused but was starting to get worried._

"_It's his dad" Nick said._

_With this Jane's stomach dropped. "What happened to Mr. Gabin?" Jane asked in a nervous whisper. Kevin was like a second father to her she loved him dearly she prayed nothing bad was wrong but she had a gut feeling that she was sorely mistaken._

"_Jack got a note from the headmistress and she gave him a note from his mother telling him that Mr. Gabin got killed while on a mission" Nick said sadly with tears in his eyes that he furiously blinked back._

_Jane did not wait around for the rest of his sentence after she heard "Killed" she was off sprinting down the corridors._

_End of Flashback_

Jane came up to a familiar tower knowing that this was the only place he would go to at a time like this, when he wanted to be alone because she was the only one who knew about it. He was the boy that would never let anyone see him cry, so he ran to get away from everyone. He thought that find him there but he wasn't thinking clearly and was wrong because Jane knew exactly where he went, she knew him too well.

She also knew that he needed her just like when she needed him when her grandma died the year before. She was a wreck he grandma and her were really close and he knew that therefore he held her was she cried into his shoulder.

Jane burst threw the East tower's rooftop doors to see him standing with his back to her, his arms supporting him as he leaned forward with his hands on the stone railing, and his head handing low. She could see his shoulders going up and down signaling his silent tears.

"Jack?" Jane said quietly not to startle him, but still make him aware of her presence. When Jack heard a noise behind him he tensed, but when he recognized it to be Jane's voice he visibly relaxed.

"Jack." Jane said again but he could tell that she was much closer this time. He was not making any indication that he heard her so she gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack , look at me." Jane said quietly as he turned around. When he was fully turned around what she saw made her heartbreak, his ice blue eyes that where usually so warm and inviting, where now bloodshot and pained. She had never seen him so broken in her life and it killed her to see him like this.

Jack tried his best to avoid looking her in the eyes because he knew when he did that he would break down. She was the only one that had the power to make him open up and talk to people when he was upset with maybe the exception of Riley and Nick, but even them to a certain extent he would shut them out.

Jane saw that he was avoiding her gaze so she quietly called his name again. "Jack look at me." Jack could never say no to her so he looked down to see tears running down her cheeks, her hair de shelved from the wind and her breath irregular from the sprinting but he had never seen someone more beautiful. Jane then gently pulled his arms around her waist and she buried her head in his chest.

That was his breaking point, and for the first time in his life he completely broke down. After a couple of minuets Jack lost his strength and slid down the wall into a sitting position taking Jane down with him she was now situated straddling his lap as she continued to hug him as they both cried.

After about thirty minuets the sobbing from both of them subsided to silent tears and hiccups. They where sitting in a comfortable silence side by side watching the sun fall below the horizon.

"Janie?" Jack said in a barely audible whisper, not looking away from the sunset.

"Yes?" Jane replied her voice cracking from the crying. She looked sideways up at him as he looked down at their hands with intertwined fingers, the corner of his mouth tilted up the tiniest bit at the site.

"Thanks, for being there for me and everything. You're my best friend in the world and you mean everything to me, I don't know what I would ever do without you and don't forget that I would do anything for you okay? You are my best friend and I love you more than anything." Jack said looking at her with the most serious expression Jane had ever seen him have.

Jane's brow furrowed at the first part, but her expression softening for the rest. "Jack you don't have to thank me for anything you were there for me when I needed you and I an there for you when ever you need me that's what best friends are for. And I certainly would not survive without you in my life, so doing without me is just not an potion that you are ever going to have." Jane said with a small smile finally looking up to meet his gaze. Jane knew if they were in different circumstances he wound have laughed at her comment, but she also knew him well enough to know that it did make him feel better.

Jane leaned her head on Jack's shoulder and they sat there comfortably for about another thirty minuets until Jack noticed that Jane was asleep too him, because he could hear her soft even breathing in his ear. He smiled sadly down at her sleeping form. He turned a little gently kissed her forehead and quietly whispered "I love you Janie Potter."

Right then is when he promised himself to always keep the promise his did make him make when he was thirteen years old, he would never let anything happen to her no matter what. Like he said before she was his world and he was in love with her.

------------------------------------

WELLL WHAT DO YOU THINK I NEED REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE FINALS ARE THIS WEEK SO I WILL HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO HAHA. But yeah tell me what you think?


End file.
